


Rethinking To Do

by nyeggay



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other, nonbinary headcanons, trans headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeggay/pseuds/nyeggay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey."</p>
<p>Hinata was the first one to pull back, breathing a little more heavily than he'd like to admit. Large, questioning eyes looked at him with what might have been concern. Damn. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't exhilarated, but he still wasn't exactly sure how this had even happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rethinking To Do

**Author's Note:**

> ppbbpt I wanted to writing a [very] short thing, here you go friends

......

"Hey."

Hinata was the first one to pull back, breathing a little more heavily than he'd like to admit. Large, questioning eyes looked at him with what might have been concern. Damn. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't exhilarated, but he still wasn't exactly sure how this had even happened.

This hadn't been part of his plan at all. He had been feeling frustrated about nervousness preventing him from making any moves on Nanami, and it had occurred to him in a flash of what he thought was brilliance - why not invite Komaeda over and practice on them? They wouldn't judge him, and it would just be a practice session, after all - nothing serious.

...He'd been right about the first part, at least.

It had started out with just rehearsing conversations - during which Hinata discovered it was...pretty much impossible to imagine someone else when talking to Komaeda, even if they were trying to stay in character - then, they'd practiced date situations, which was dumb, considering there wasn't much to work with in the cabin. It was only when Hinata had instructed them - sit down on the bed perfectly still, he was going to try one last thing, don't even think about doing anything - that it occurred to him that he hadn't thought about Nanami in over an hour.

Komaeda kissed like an overly-excited puppy - sloppily, and with more enthusiasm than was probably necessary. It wasn't like Hinata had never kissed anyone before, but Komaeda wasn't exactly his middle-school "girlfriend" pecking him on the mouth shyly that one time.

...Which brought him back to the present. He hated to admit it, but he knew he looked embarrassing. Komaeda was totally fine and looked like their usual self, but Hinata felt like every flustered emotion was written all over his face. Thank god it was just Komaeda.

"All right, Hinata? Can we go on with the scenario?" Hinata breathed out through his nose inaudibly. The scenario. Right.

Pulling him in again, Komaeda seemed to express some kind of strange fascination with Hinata's jaw - touching it, at first, then shifting their mouth's focus to it entirely, making their way up the side of Hinata's face until they were biting softly at his ear.

Well. This was different.

Hinata, feeling embarrassingly idle, slid one side of their jacket down their shoulder until it hung unceremoniously off their arm. Taking this as a cue, Komaeda began to undo his tie. How were they so good at this? Or maybe Hinata was just horrifically bad at this. God.

His tie and shirt managed to come off without complications, but he shook his head when Komaeda looked at him, hands hovering over the Velcro of his undershirt. No, the binder stayed on.

Shrugging, Komaeda tilted their head and moved down Hinata's neck to his collarbone, leaving a weirdly cold trail, he noticed offhandedly.

"H..ey." Hinata hadn't been aware of how shaky his voice had gotten. "Can you...?"

Komaeda hummed a little. "Can I...?"

Hinata looked at the wall. "Never mind...I just thought, since we're...practicing...you might try something. But I don't want to rush you or anything. Take your time."

After a moment of comprehension, Komaeda grinned. "Ohh...I see. You want me to go down on you, don't you?"

Hearing it spoken out loud - in that voice, no less - only succeeded to make Hinata more flustered. Komaeda hit the nail on the head. Of course.

Komaeda slid off the bed, kneeling on the floor in front of him. They pulled something out of their jacket pocked - a rubber band? - before shedding it off into a heap on the floor. They reached back, tugging strands of hair into a fist before attempting to loop the poor band around them. Flyaway strands popped up almost instantly, but most of it was out of their face, at least. Hinata noted subconsciously that it didn't look particularly bad on them.

Komaeda's hands on his waist was enough to render Hinata flustered and unable to find a good place for his own hands. They found their way to handfuls of sheets. He felt...a little underwhelming, next to Komaeda.

Before he could delve further into this mental topic, his zipper was undone and there was a hand and wow, ok, those were fingers - making a kind of "come hither" motion steadily against him - and he was covering his mouth with his hand, and his own face was very hot, and this was...very different from when he did it on his own.

He was vaguely aware of a distinctive laugh. "I haven't even done anything yet!" Hinata might have been embarrassed if he'd been listening, but he was too busy riding the feeling to care.

The fingers were removed - Hinata glanced down questioningly - before they were replaced with something very warm and very different and ok, that was a tongue, Komaeda's tongue, and it increased in tempo and Hinata found a soft whine escaping his own throat. His hand found its way into their hair, tugging a little with every stroke. "Ko..."

Hinata felt a change in tempo and Komaeda's breathing and noticed for the first time that they had started to jerk themselves off in time to the moans. His moans. This was...certainly unexpected. Not that he particularly minded the warm, unsteady breaths and vibrations that came with this development.

They managed to finish around the same time, Komaeda's tongue pressing hard against his clit as they climaxed. Panting and still shaking a little, Hinata clumsily put his boxers and pants back on and sat up, looking down at an uncharacteristically out-of-breath Komaeda.

He cleared his throat in an attempt to pull himself together. "Can you clean up while I go get bottled water?"

Komaeda just smiled unnervingly. "You're cute, Hinata. It's arrogant of me to pick favorites, but I really do like you the best."

Hinata looked away, clearing his throat again. He had some rethinking to do.


End file.
